Vaminos, Let's Go!
by ZombieSmasher
Summary: Cougar cathes Jensen watching a certain children television show, Dora the Explorer.  Warning: Man sex! Characters belong to Jock and Diggle.


(Hooray for Google translator! If its wrong sorry, but I know ZERO Spanish, okay I lied I know "Hola" and "De nada" that's really it…..oh! and Taco.)

Cougar could hear a kids show coming from Jensen's room, he figured the hacker had his niece over. Cougar decided to lean against the door and hear the show more clearly. He could hear some Spanish words, but couldn't completely make out what they were. Then he heard the voice of a small girl, speaking with a Spanish accent, he had to check it out. He opened the door slowly and quietly, he opened it until he saw Jensen's back, he looked up to see the children's cartoon Dora the Explorer. Jackie was too old for these cartoons, plus she wasn't even there. It was completely dark in the room; the only source of light was from the TV. Cougar watched Dora dance around singing songs about her backpack and whatever else she does. The sniper looked at Jensen, he was moving back and forth to the beat of the song while singing along. All Cougar wanted to do was to smack his hand into his face.

"No puedo creer que usted está viendo este (I cannot believe you're watching this)" The man whispered while hiding his face from the hacker. Jensen turned around for a second, clearly not noticing the sniper there.

"We haven't gotten that far yet…..COUGAR!" Jensen stood up and jumped backwards, trying to hide the TV. It was too late though, the damage was done. Cougar just stood there staring at the hacker.

"Um, hey, what's up? This isn't cartoons, and it's definitely not Dora the Explorer" He stumbled while trying to turn the television off. "I mean, why would I watch that? It's so stupid right?" Jensen rambled on while Cougar slowly walked closer to him. Jensen soon found himself against the television, Dora talking about saving a cow or something. He just wanted to know more Spanish, okay so he wanted to know more Spanish for Cougar but still, that's no reason for Cougar to kill him is it? Please don't let Cougar kill him. Cougar was just inches away from Jensen at this point, he couldn't see the sniper's face because of the dim lighting and his hat, but he could see part of Coug's mouth. His smirk was so devilish. Jensen choked back his fear and waited for the fellow loser to just kill him.

"Eres un idiota. (You're an idiot)" Cougar whispered, Jensen understood the 'idiota' part. Cougar leaned in close, their lips almost touching. Jensen didn't know what to do; he just stood there looking like an idiota. "Pero tu eres mi idiota.(But you're my idiot)" Cougar smiled again, his teeth showing, like a vampire ready to kill his prey. Jensen closed his eyes, waiting to be wacked on the head or something. That something else was much less evil than he thought. He felt Cougar's lips touch his. Jensen opened his mouth to let the sniper's tongue go into his mouth. It filled him with tons of warmth, he felt like he was going to die if he didn't have more, he grabbed Cougar's arms and pulled him in further, this is what Jensen always wanted. The sniper's hat fell off his head and landed on the floor, for a second, Cougar pulled away to try and see where it went but Jensen wouldn't let go. Cougar smiled and continued to make out with his idiot. The hacker ran his hand through Cougar's hair, it was like silk. Cougar managed to pull away from Jensen and led him to the bed. Cougar plopped on the bed, sending some files in the air, Jensen's laptop started to fall off the bed; Jensen went to grab it when Cougar stopped him.

"Dejé que mi caída sombrero, que vamos a dejar que caen (I let my hat fall, you can let that fall)" Cougar whispered and pulled Jensen to him for another kiss.

"I have no idea what you said" Jensen said between kisses. He was now on top of the sniper, both of them breathing heavy. Cougar just smiled and whispered,

"Bueno" He tugged at Jensen's shirt that said 'This Side Up'. Jensen understood what that meant and took it off. Cougar gently ran his hand down Jensen's torso. Jensen giggled a little from the touch.

"That tickles" Jensen smiled and sat Cougar up to take off his shirt, he traced kisses along the sniper's chest, giving extra attention to the sacred heart tattoo. Cougar moaned as Jensen continued down the sniper. Jensen took off his pants. The movement caused his laptop to finally lose its balance and fall, the crash made Jensen's heart cringe. Cougar smirked and kissed his neck.

"Usted puede hablar dulce me (You can sweet talk me)" he whispered into Jensen's ear.

"Dude, are you going to keep speaking Spanish?"

"Sí"

"I haven't watched that much Dora…I mean…crap" Jensen bowed his head down. Cougar nipped at his ear.

"Do me" Cougar said quietly. Jensen lifted his head to look at his comrade, he had the most seductive look he had ever seen, he could've exploded right there.

"Now that…I can do." Jensen smiled, and kissed the sniper's neck again while he quickly slid off his belt and took off Cougar's pants and boxers in one swipe. Jensen smiled as he gently messaged the sniper's hard erection. He was rewarded with a low moan. Jensen put his fingers into Cougar's mouth; he rubbed the sniper's member more, making Cougar suck hard on the fingers. Jensen smiles devilishly as the sniper continued sucking. Jensen removes his wet fingers and positions them right by Cougar's tight hole. "You ready?"

"Sí…" With that Jensen inserted one finger into his loser. Cougar arched his back and gave out a loud moan. Jensen moved the finger in and out before inserting another one. Cougar replied with a low groan. Jensen removed the fingers and held Cougar's hips.

"I'm going to go in." Jensen said quietly, the sniper just nodded, he was panting heavily. Jensen slowly lined his erection with Cougar's hole, he slid it in, and Cougar yelped a little but tried holding the noise back. Jensen smiled; he had to keep that noise in his head for safe keeping. He pumped back and forth, moaning loudly as Cougar does the same. Jensen rubs Cougar's cock in rhythm with the pumps. They soon reached their limit, first Jensen came inside Cougar and the sniper soon followed. Having come on Jensen's chest, but he didn't care. Jensen pulled out and collapsed on his comrade. Cougar laid there and starting petting Jensen's short blonde hair.

"Mi vaca ama mochilas." Jensen said quietly. Cougar stopped petting his head and starting laughing hysterically. "What? I said I love you." Cougar just laughed more. He covered his eyes with his hands; he was crying he was laughing so hard.

"No, you said 'my cow loves backpacks'." Cougar laughed out. Jensen's face went bright red.

"Stupid show…"

"Maybe you should try Rosetta Stone next time" Cougar giggled out. Jensen just glared at him. He laid his head back on Coug's chest.

"Then how do you say it?"

"Te amo…" Cougar whispered out. Jensen moved to kiss the sniper. He pulled away and looked at Cougar.

"…Te amo."

(Okay, Sorry you all are going to get this email but I was wrong about I love you in Spanish, oh well, that's what I get for using Google Translator)


End file.
